Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style)
FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Disgust - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Anger - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Jill's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Meg - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *3 Year Old Meg - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Creeper (The Black Cauldron) *Jordan - Alvin (The Care Bears Family: Grumpy's Three Wishes) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Jordan's Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - T.O.B.O.R. (MySims) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (The Mr. Men Show) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Marill (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Evelyn Gray (MySims) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Kyle McBride (Melrose Place) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Michael Bublé *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Willie MacDougal (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Rita and Runt (Animaniacs) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Loyal Heart Dog Quick Thinking *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Pepper Clark Five Second Rule *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Burning Heart Dragon My Bad *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Chuckie Finster Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style): Jenny Foxworth's First Date? *Inside Out (FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Joy Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Sadness Pepper-mildred-clark-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.02.jpg|Pepper Clark as Disgust Burning Heart Dragon.png|Burning Heart Dragon as Anger Chuckie.jpg|Chuckie Finster as Fear Oliver and company jenny.gif|Jenny Foxworth as Riley Anderson 0da13cb13f5a34971f53191a8ad4137d.jpg|Ord as Bing Bong Category:FryguyandRomanticHeartSkunkUltimateMayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG